


hold me tighter

by scribbleface



Series: HSMTMTS [10]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, oblivious boys, red does not, red feels A Lot from seeing richie and eddie’s dynamic, ricky loves horror movies, they watch it chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: It had gotten to the point where Richie went to the Kissing Bridge, confirming his love for Eddie, his best friend. That only made Red cry harder.“Red?” Ricky finally broke the silence, shifting to face the other boy before pausing the movie. “You okay, dude?”Red nodded wordlessly, taking a deep breath and wiping at his eyes. “It just got me thinking, I guess.”“About?”“We only have so much time before we’re gone.” Red said weakly. “I mean, it’s just.. Eddie clearly loved him back and they never got their happy ending. Richie loved him since they were kids and it just sucks to think that could be me..”
Relationships: big red/ricky bowen
Series: HSMTMTS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	hold me tighter

Movies had become a tradition for Ricky and Red years ago; since the fourth grade, the two boys would sneak as many snacks as their little arms and pockets could carry and watch as many movies as they could before they passed out. 

As the years went on, the movies became more and more intense: Disney movies were slowly replaced with horror movies and Red would sleep less and less. Ricky didn’t seem to notice—if he did, he didn’t say anything—even as Red clung to his side with wide eyes, biting his lip to keep himself from making any noise. 

Ricky definitely noticed when Red was scared. He wasn’t oblivious and Red was never subtle but if Ricky was being honest, he loved the way Red held him when he was scared. He cuddled close, wrapping his arms around Ricky’s waist as Ricky wrapped an arm around him, chuckling softly when Red would occasionally hide his face in the crook of Ricky’s neck or the fabric of his shirt. He would usually pick scary movies solely because he could be close to Red without being obvious. Plus, it showed Red that he was total boyfriend material.

Ricky’s pick for tonight happened to be ‘It: Ch. 2’. He already knew Red would be terrified but what he didn’t expect was seeing Red cry when he spared him a glance. The boys had merely reached the point where Eddie had died; watching Richie be dragged away with wide eyes. Ricky didn’t even realized Red was crying until he heard him sniffling. Ricky stayed silent but pulled him closer, running his hand through his red hair. Then, they had gotten to the end of the movie, Stan’s gentle voice read his letter while little scenes of the remaining Losers flashed across the screen. It had gotten to the point where Richie went to the Kissing Bridge, confirming his love for Eddie, his best friend. That only made Red cry harder. Ricky was quick to console him, holding him closer and whispering that it was only a movie, it was okay. 

“Red?” Ricky finally broke the silence, shifting to face the other boy before pausing the movie. “You okay, dude?”

Red nodded wordlessly, taking a deep breath and wiping at his eyes. “It just got me thinking, I guess.”

“About?”

“We only have so much time before we’re gone.” Red said weakly. “I mean, it’s just.. Eddie clearly loved him back and they never got their happy ending. Richie loved him since they were kids and it just sucks to think that could be me.. I’ve been in love with someone since we were little and I always told myself I’d go to the grave with that secret but now.. I’m not so sure. I don’t wanna end up sad and alone because I might’ve missed my chance with them.”

“What?” Ricky’s mouth went dry and he thought he might’ve misunderstood. Was he saying he was in love with Nini or something?

“Ricky..” Red pleaded gently, looking up at him through teary eyes. “I,” he swallowed and looked away, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ricky didn’t hesitate to cup his cheek and wipe them away. “I’m in love with you.”

Ricky froze and he felt his heart stop, unable to tear his eyes away from Red’s gaze. “Oh.” He said dumbly, his cheeks heating up. 

“It’s okay, I know you don’t feel the same. You like Nini, or Gina, or whatever.” Red shrugged, forcing a smile as he plucked Ricky’s hands from his cheeks. “Can we just go back to the movie? Or we could watch something else so I can stop running my mouth about taking chances..” He trailed off. 

Ricky’s stomach swooped when Red moved away, causing him to blurt out, “The feeling’s mutual, you idiot!”

How romantic. 

“What?” Red’s head snapped up and his ears were almost as red as his hair. 

“I’m in love with you, too.” Ricky said softly, scooting over to Red with a hesitant expression. “I mean, I’ve known for awhile? I remember this one time when we were playing video games and you were laying your head on my chest and I really wanted to kiss your forehead but I was like, ‘Nah, that’s not a bro thing.’ so I didn’t. I actually kept picking scary movies so we could like, cuddle or whatever which sounds dumb now but uh, yeah.” He rambled, biting his lip as he nodded, waiting for Red to say something. 

“Wait, really? I thought..” Red furrowed his brows. “But Nini.. Then Gina.. And then Nini again..” 

Ricky shook his head. “They mean nothing. I mean, yeah I loved Nini but not in the way I love you. I mean, if you think about it, it’s kinda like I mixed up my feelings for you and Nini.” He chuckled. 

“Ricky.” Red deadpanned, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He thought about the movie once again, a shy smile on his face as he said, “I want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me.”

Red went wide eyed but sat up slightly, ignoring the way the old couch creaked as he knocked his knees against Ricky’s, placing his hands awkwardly on the other boy’s shoulders. This was his first kiss with anyone; he didn’t know how to position himself or anything. 

Ricky seemed to pick up on that and slowly cupped Red’s cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs as he leaned in, closing the distance between them with a slow, soft kiss. They let out matching content sighs as they pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. They couldn’t help but grin as they leaned in for another kiss, then another, and another. 

It made Red dizzy, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was the one kissing Ricky; not Nini or Gina. It was him. With that thought, he kissed him once more before melting into his touch, resting his head in the crook of Ricky’s neck and wrapping his arms around the other boy like he had before. 

“Another movie?” Ricky asked softly, kissing Red’s temple. 

“Sure, but nothing scary.” 

Ricky merely smirked and put on The Conjuring, promising he’d protect Red as he pulled him closer.


End file.
